dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam (TBD)
Adam was the first human created by the God of Heaven, however he has long since abandoned the works of his creator and his ideology. Appearance Despite his advanced age Adam still appears to be a young man, arguably in his teens, with white hair and blue eyes with an incredibly toned figure while still remaining lean. Before he ate the forbidden apple his hair was blond and his eyes weren't as pale. Personality Adam is a confident and cruel man, his personality has become twisted over his centuries on Earth. He often remains calm and collected hiding his true personality and to maintain appearances. History TBD Plot TBD Powers and Abilities Fruit of Knowledge: After Adam and Eve are the Fruit of Knowledge from the Garden of Eden he was given the knowledge of anything and everything at that point in time. In doing so he was cursed with a massive thirst for knowledge and that drive, twisted his personality. His brain was also massively altered to work several times faster than the norm and he developed a photographic memory. Eating the fruit also gave him massive boosts to his magical power, his natural and physical abilities as well as giving him immortality. Master Magician: Adam has spent his life learning about magic, learning every spell he could find and creating his own. As such he has become one of the most accomplished magicians to ever exist, surpassing the likes of Merlin easily. * Sacred Gear Stealing: Adam developed his own spell that allows him to take the Sacred Gears from others, although it still kills them, and then seal them within himself. Genius-Level Intellect: '''Adam is a natural genius with a photographic memory and having been alive for thousands of years has become a scholar of the highest form in several subjects. He knows more about Sacred Gears than both Azazel and Dieter combined. His natural intellect is only further enhanced by the fact that he ate the fruit of the Tree of Knowledge. Equipment '''Boosted Gear Replica: A replica of the legendary Sacred Gear that he created by collecting several of the gems left behind after killing several of the wielders of the past and studying them. It takes the form of the same gauntlet on his left hand that has no visible difference to the original, however he has to wait 15 seconds between each boost of power. * Boosted Gear Scale Mail: '''After amassing enough power Adam is capable of achieving the balance breaker of the Red Dragon Emperor with similar levels of power, however in order to unlock this ability he had to assimilate the extra Twice Critical Sacred Gears that he has collected. He cannot surpass the power of the Scale Mail like the wielder of the real Sacred Gear. '''Twice Critical: The first Sacred Gear that Adam stole gives him the ability to double his power for certain amount of time. Adam has actually collected several of them, but he assimilates them into the Boosted Gear Replica. * Chaos Edge Asura Ravage: This sub-species balance breaker allows Adam to grow four dragon arms on his back, which has devastating effects when mixed with the powerful swords that he can create. Night Reflection: A Sacred Gear that Adam stole which has the ability to control shadows. The shadows can even absorb attacks and redirect them in the direction that they desire within their Sacred Gear's area of influence. * Umbral Dragon: The Balance Breaker which Adam developed soon after obtaining the Sacred Gear. He amasses a large amount of shadow which hardens and then hatches like an egg and from it comes a dragon, a western one, that stands at the height which he determines up to 30m and is made entirely of shadows. Blade Blacksmith: One of the many Sacred Gear's that Adam has stolen, which has the ability to create numerous Holy Swords of different attributes and abilities. These swords can manifest on any surface within his range. Sword Birth: Another one of the Sacred Gear's that Adam has stolen over his years of life, which has the ability to create numerous Demonic Swords of different attributes and abilities. The swords that are created can manifest on any surface that is within his range. * Holy Demonic Sword: An irregular Balance Breaker that combines the abilities of Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith to create swords with the abilities of both Holy and Demonic Swords. Gravity Jail: Yet another Sacred Gear that Adam has collected which allows him to increase or decrease the gravitational force that is acting upon whatever is within his line of sight. The duration of the Gear's abilities depend on the mastery the user has, but Adam has such mastery that it requires very little effort or thought to use the abilities for even long periods of time. Category:Superboy19 Category:Fanon Male Character Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Titan Faction